Infinity Gate (World)
Infinity Gate is the universe of many civilizations, headed by the Infinite Empire which controls all of the Andromeda Galaxy. It is part of the Solverse, but only appears in the first book of the Third Trilogy, Galactica. Synopsis The Leomhi are a human race from the planet Urantia, the main planet orbiting Alpha Centauri. They consider themselves a separate species, civilization, and culture from Mankind of Terra. The Leomhi and their planet are the main focus of the third trilogy of the Solverse. When the resurrected city of Veragrad descends from the sky to occupy the Hellas Planatia on Mars once more, the El'yon of the Infinite Empire arrive in the Milky Way Galaxy. They speak to the resurrected Veragradians and instruct them to become prophets unto humanity. The El'yon are very distant to the rest of humanity. In turn, the Veragradians choose a Leomhi scientist named Joshua as their mouthpiece. His body contained necessary components for the evolution of the race: his latent DNA had begun to self-activate, and he discovered/taught that the Leomhi were descended from the El'yon race from a distant system, Kolob, the seat of the legendary Infinite Empire headed by EL. Joshua claimed to have contact with EL and became a laughing stock of the scientific community, though he gained a small number of adherents. He taught that the Infinite Empire was composed of ascended, immortal races, and it was the Leomhi's destiny to join them. To that end, Joshua engineered three different things. The first is an advanced, self-replicating quantum virus that entangles atoms in the Infinite Empire with those of a Leomhi. It plants the seed of immortality. The second is a microbial lifeform containing the totality of Joshua's own, activated DNA which begins the ascension process. The third is an incredible technology he called TiplerNet: it had the ability to resurrect the dead in a solid-state virtual reality, and even to remanifest them bodily. At the time of his work, Urantia was ruled by a tyrannical state. While he was giving this message to Alpha System, the Veragradians were giving it to Sol System, where it was well received. Fearing that their power was being undermined, they took Joshua and shot him into the dying sun. A few days later, he reappeared on Urantia to his adherents as proof that the TiplerNet actually worked, and left, claiming that he was going to EL, and would one day return with the Infinite Empire. Shortly thereafter, the Urantia state fell.The TiplerNet architecture existed, but the scientists could not determine specific algorithms to make it work. When the sun died, the majority of the Leomhi left the planet; Joshua's adherents, relatively few in number, stayed on Urantia in expectation of EL. EL did indeed appear, with Joshua himself from eons ago, now an incorrupt immortal. EL gave to the Leomhi left on Urantia the algorithms needed to activate the TiplerNet and all their dead came to life. He also constructed the Infinity Gate / Ascension Gate in the Urantian capital of Salaam. Descension from El'yon is a nod to a "fall", or a "war in heaven" motif. Infinite Empire Main Page: Infinite Empire The Infinite Empire is the dominion of the Eternal One, the Living One, and the Present One, called Aion, El, and the Aetarn, respectively. The Eternal One is the very consciousness of the universe itself, testified to by the Living One and the Present One. The Living One is the default ruler of the Infinite Empire, known as El. The Present One is an extension of the consciousness of El through the Eternal One into all of the El'yon; it is said that one only understands the precise relationship between the three upon ascension as an El'yon. It allows El and the El'yon to effectively function as a single organism. The Empire is divided into three sectors: the Celestial, the Terrestrial, and the Telestial. The Celestial realm is that of the El'yon themselves. It is a realm of glory and light whose seat is the Kolob system, from which El rules. The Celestial enjoys the full presence of the Eternal One, the Living One, and the Present One. The Terrestrial realm is composed of those species under the dominion of El who are reaching towards ascension. For the most part, the Terrestrial realm are those planets who are created by the El'yon who have already reached immortality. The Telestial realm is composed of those planets whose inhabitants are not immortal but still under the dominion of El. The Void is the depth of space, to which an extraordinarily few number of the Infinite Empire have been exiled for horrendous, heinous crimes: mostly the Infinity Wars in which the Leomhi's progression towards El'yon-hood was interrupted. Urantia System The Urantia system is the main planet orbiting Alpha Centuari and is the first world to be settled by humanity. The Networks Category:Infinity Gate